Sylvania Prefecture
}}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *1 SDP *1 Liberal |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1 June 1954 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|4,852 km² (15th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|423,673 (16th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|87.3/km² (14th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GDP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$7.367 billion (16th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$17,388 (16th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|SY |} Sylvania Prefecture (abbreviated as SY, known as South Miranda until 1970) is a prefecture in eastern Enderron. It is bordered by Miranda Prefecture to the north, Janszoon Prefecture to the northwest, New Colorado Prefecture to the south and the Batavian Republic to the east. Its capital city is Duyfken, while its largest city is Kin Loong. Sylvania is a largely rural and fairly mountainous prefecture. The Duyfken Escarpment runs down the entire prefecture from north to south, bisecting it into Eastern Sylvania and Western Sylvania. A large majority of Sylvania's 423,673 residents live in Western Sylvania, which consists of a narrow, peri-urbanised coastal strip between Dawson Bay and the Duyfken Escarpment. Eastern Sylvania, which stretches from the Duyfken Escarpment to the Batavian border, is sparsely populated and very rugged. Sylvania is Enderron's most decentralised prefecture, with only 24 percent of its population living in Kin Loong, its largest city. This is due to Western Sylvania's peri-urban nature, where most of the population is not concentrated in particular urban areas but spread along the entire coast. The Sylvanian economy is dominated by mining, transport, and more recently, tourism. Its economic growth in the 21st century has been stunted by poor infrastructure, especially between the eastern and western halves of the prefecture and to the Batavian border. With the completion of the Duyfken Expressway in 2019, the Enderronians may now travel on the M9 Motorway between Wentworth and Shirakawa, Tojima without having to stop at a single set of traffic lights, vastly improving Sylvania's status as a transportation link between the two cities. History TBA Government Sylvania has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Sylvania Prefecture (currently Ray Desmond of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Sylvania Prefecture (currently Sarah Petinos of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 29-member Sylvania Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Sylvania elects 2 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Duyfken | 2018– |- | Pavel Kyung | | Kin Loong | 2002– |} Political culture Sylvania is regarded as a marginal prefecture, frequently swinging between the centre-left Sylvania Social Democrats and centre-right Liberal Party of Sylvania. It was historically more of a stronghold for the SDP, however in recent times the Liberals have become a robust force, especially in the south and in some of the more peri-urban regions. The Social Democrats are still dominant in the cities. Demographics Sylvania's population as of October 2018 is 423,673, making it the third-least populous prefecture in Enderron. Largest cities and towns